All's Well That Ends Well
by Radical Chic
Summary: Romance heats up as a murder victim is found with a handprint.Part two is coming soon
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: All's Well That Ends Well

****

Author: Sweetie14cg

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Roswell", nor do I own the Crashdown Café.

****

Summary: Romance heats up while a murder victim is found with a mysterious handprint.

****

Notes: The personalities of the characters are combined with the qualities of the books and TV shows. I am also living through the characters, especially Maria.

****

Dedication: This is for my "muchacha", Christina.

__

****

The bell rang and students came rushing into the hall. It was time for lunch, and everyone was eager to get their food and go sit down. Max and Liz were the first in their group to get to the quad. Their time together had now gotten awkward and they sat in silence until Maria approached.

"What's with you gloomy gusses? Maria said in her happy, squeaky voice.

"Nothing. Sit down Maria," Liz said quit agitated. "So what's new?"

Maria let out a little squeal, "Michael asked me out!" She was obviously excited. "We are going to a movie tonight!"

"Wow!" Liz said as she looked at Max. He could tell she was thinking that if Michael and Maria could, why couldn't they. "Oh, here come Isabel and Alex," Liz quickly shot out as if she was trying to change the subject. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," Isabel and Alex chimed.

"Guess what?" Liz said, trying to annoy Maria. "Michael and Maria are going out!" Maria shot a quick look of disgust at Liz, but quickly calmed herself. She was glad they were going out and everyone was eventually going to find out. Isabel's expression changed. They could all tell she wasn't happy, especially Max. He saw her aura turn completely gray, but then he realized she wasn't looking at Maria, she was looking straight ahead. Max turned and saw Valenti walking towards their little group, but just as he was about four or five yards away, Michael came running up.

"Come on you guys! There's a big fight in the cafeteria," Michael panted. As soon as they were out of Valenti's sight Michael stopped. "I saw Valenti, and thought you guys could use a hand." He gently kissed Maria and she almost melted away.

**************

Max drove to work. He needed to get his mind off Liz for a while. As he was parking, his boss, Ray Iburg, came running out.

"Don't turn the car off! We've got to go!"

"What's going on?"

"There's been a murder. A silver handprint was found on the guy, but we have to get there before the FBI. They'll quarantine the place."

"Where am I going?"

"The gas station on North and Main."

__

Oh no! Max thought_. Michael works there_. _Valenti's gonna get us._

They drove up to the convenience store and Max immediately went to look for Michael. When he didn't see him he talked to his boss. He said that Michael hadn't come in for work that day.

Max let out a sigh of relief. If Michael wasn't here there was no way Valenti could link them to the crime. Ray approached Max, "Hey kid, looks like they got here before us. It's a shame too. Think of all the things we could have done with that kind of evidence."

"Yea," Max said half-relived and half-disappointed. He thought about it and decided that it was better that they didn't find it. Ray might have found out about him, or even Michael and Isabel.

**************

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Michael asked Maria. 

"I don't know. What about a horror movie?"

Michael liked the thought of Maria cuddling close to him. "Yea, that's fine," he said, trying not to sound to excited.

They want into the theater and the lights dimmed. It opened with an extremely scary scene and before Michael realized it, Maria had his hand clutched in hers. He could feel the warmth of her body against his. _This is pure bliss _he thought to himself.

**************

Max called Isabel and told her to meet him at the Crashdown. He said it was urgent so Isabel rushed down the stairs, grabbed her jacket, and was out the door, but before she could get to the car she saw Alex parked outside her house.

"Did you forget, Isabel?" Alex said sweetly.

"Ohmygod," Isabel quickly spat out. They were supposed to go star gazing tonight. "Alex, I'm really sorry, but I can't go."

"Well, I guess I should be going," he said half-heatedly. He drove away and Isabel walked to her car feeling very sorry for herself and Alex.

**************

Isabel sat down across from Max. She could tell he was not happy and something was seriously wrong. The color was completely gone from his face.

"What's wrong, Max?" Isabel all but yelled. 

"There was a murder…." Ax stuttered at a whisper.

"Yes, go on," Isabel encouraged.

"A silver handprint," Max was really struggling, "was found on the victim."

Isabel gasped. "Are you sure, cause, I mean, it could of, been a hoax."

"No, Isabel…. Ray doesn't get this excited over nothing."

Liz looked over at Max and Isabel, and then she looked at her feet, and back at Max. She sighed and went on wiping the counter with a dirty dishtowel. She wished her best friend was here, but Maria was on a date with the man of her dreams, Michael, and she could barely even talk to Max anymore. Liz couldn't help but feel jealous of Maria.

Liz walked over to where Max and Isabel were sitting. "What's up you guy…" before she could get the words out of her mouth she noticed Isabel's tear stained face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

"No," Max grabbed Liz's hand. "You deserve to know about this." He paused and Isabel nodded. "A murder victim was found with a silver handprint like the one I gave you." Liz gazed into Max's eyes, then stopped herself. This is serious and here she is going off on max. "Are you sure?" Liz looked confused. "I thought you said that you were the only aliens in Roswell."

"We thought we were, but apparently we are not," Max said solemnly.

**************

Michael and Maria left the theater. Maria was giggling wildly as Michael embraced and kissed her. They got in Maria's car and headed for Michael's, but Michael, on a whim, decided they should go to the cave in the desert. Maria agreed and they drove off into the desert.

When they got there, Maria grabbed a blanket and spread it down on the ground. They laid down and Michael grabbed her. They stared at the stars and just talked for a long time until Maria realized something.

"It's twelve o' clock, Michael!" Maria screamed. "My mother is going to kill me.

They got in the car and drove down the long desert road towards Michael's trailer. She then went home, snuck into her room through the window, and got into bed. Hopefully her mom was out on a date and didn't know.

**************

The next day Maria and Michael walked to her first hour class. Michael gave her a short and sweet "good-bye" kiss and she went into the classroom. Michael was still deciding whether he should go to class or skip, and after a long debate, he decided to go to class.

The hours went by slowly and finally lunch arrived. This time Michael and Maria were the first to appear at the quad. They sat down next to each other and waited for the others. Isabel was next and Alex was not far behind her.

"I wonder where Max and Liz are," Michael said.

"Yea, they are usually the first out here," Maria added.

Alex was, of course, staring at Isabel, and as usual, Isabel didn't notice.

"So…did you get in trouble last night?" Michael asked Maria.

"No, my mom wasn't even home."

"Well that's good." He was glad because he didn't want to be away from Maria any more than he had to. He did not know what he would do if her mom grounded her. Sometimes he would sneak into her room at night and talk for hours, but of course, Maria need more sleep than he did, so they couldn't stay up too late.

Max and Liz walked up holding hands. A smile stretched from one side of Liz's face to the other. Everyone could tell what had happened. Max and Liz had gotten together.

"Did you hear what happened?" Max looked at Michael.

"No, what?"

"A murder victim was found with a silver handprint. It happened at the store where you work…. Michael," Max's face turned into a frown, "Michael…what if he was looking for you?"

**************

The doorbell rang. Isabel walked towards the door. It rang again. "OK! I'm coming," she yelled. She opened the door and there was Alex standing there with a handful of dandelions. He had heard her when she said they were her favorite flowers.

"Alex?!" Isabel said curtly. _Oh no_ she thought. _That came out completely wrong._

I wanted to make up for the date, I mean uh… uh… night, you had to miss."

"That's so sweet." _Did I just say that?_

"I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to, we could go out."

Isabel was screaming with joy inside, but at a lack of words for Alex. She calmed herself and weighed the pros and cons. "Sure," she finally replied. She really liked Alex and she didn't care if her friends didn't like him and now that Liz and Max had gotten together it made Michael and Isabel feel more comfortable with Maria and Alex.

"So…" Alex drifted off.

Isabel finished his sentence, "Do you want to go to the Crashdown?"

"Yea, I'll drive," Alex was very excited. They got in the car and drove to the Crashdown. When they got there Max was in his usual booth, but this time, dressed in her uniform, was Liz Parker, sitting next to him. It was the first time Isabel had seen him smile in days.

Alex and Isabel walked, hand in hand, to another booth. Isabel made sure Max saw them. Before they sat down Isabel gave Alex a short kiss and he stood there, bewildered, for a few seconds before Isabel pulled him down next to her and kissed him again.

**************

Michael was sitting in his room of the trailer. He was thinking about Maria when he heard a knock at the door. Michael got up and went to the door, but before he could get there, it opened. He looked at the man that was standing there and then at the doorknob. It was melted! This was the guy they were looking for.

**************

Max got a call from Michael at three in the morning. He sounded like he had gone crazy. He was talking so fast that Max had to yell at him to slow down.

"Max," Michael whispered, "he was here."

"Who, Michael? Who?"

"The guy, the guy who killed the man."

Max gasped. "Who was it?"

"Your boss."

"Ray. Ray Iburg!" Max's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"No, Max," Michael said, "it's not what you think. He was trying to save someone, but something went wrong and he died. There were no witnesses so he left." Michael paused and took a breath.

**************

"So Max's boss is one of us?" Isabel asked.

"Yes," Michael replied. It was an emergency meeting at the Evans'. Michael was sitting next to Maria on the couch. Isabel and Alex were on the loveseat, and Liz was sitting in Max's lap in the recliner.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: "All's Well That Ends Well (Part 2)"

****

Author: Sweetie14cg

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summery: Something is up between Michael and Maria and their relationship develops further.

****

Notes: If you have not read "All's Well That Ends Well", I highly suggest that you go back and read it. It will be very difficult for you to follow this fanfic if you don't. This story I two years in the future. Max, Liz, and Michael are seniors. Maria, Isabel, and Alex are juniors. (That is the way it is in the book.) Thoughts are displayed in _Italics_ and speech is, of course, shown in "quotes". Also, this story has references to the TV show and the books.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Roswell, nor do I own the rights to the Crashdown Café. I do not own Christina because she is a real person and can not be owned. I do not own the Volks Wagon Jetta and I do not own Burger King or Wendy's. Also, I do not own Austin Powers or any of its components. This is purely for fun and I do not wish to offend anyone.

****

Dedication: This is to the person who has helped me peruse and create my writings. My best friend Christina.

They all departed from the Evans'. It was now well into a Saturday night in the month of May. Maria casually got into her car and drove off; Michael watched until Maria's bright red Jetta was cloaked in darkness. _God I wish I could open up to her,_ Michael thought even though deep in his mind he knew he could. He loved her with all his heart and she was one of the few people that actually knew his most personal secret.

**************

Maria picked up the phone and dialed Michael's number. The phone rang what seemed to be a thousand times until she realized he was not going to pick up. She lay down on her bed with a sigh and wished for Michael to be here. At that very moment she was startled by a tapping at her window. She jumped off her bed and ran to the noise, and to her surprise it was Michael.

__

What a strange coincidence, she thought to herself. "Michael!" Maria squealed with glee. "I was just about to watch this old horror movie…"

"Sure I'd love to," he blurted out before she could finish her sentence._ A horror movie with Maria?_ This was something Michael could not resist. He took off his shoes in one quick movement and stretched himself out beside her on the bed. Maria grabbed an old, large quilt out of a drawer and spread it across them. Michael was extremely excited. He had done this before, but this time it was different, like a connection was formed which bridged the gaps between their drastic differences. He wasn't complaining, he enjoyed this sudden closeness with Maria, but it was sometimes strange and unusual. 

"Michael…hold me," Maria pleaded without shame. He wrapped her with his warmth, and cuddled close.

They awoke the next morning only to find that it was late into Sunday afternoon and Maria's mom had not come home last night. It was a good thing too; because if she had of caught them in bed together again it would have been bad news for their relationship.

****************

The next day at school, Maria met Michael in the quad for lunch. "Why don't we ditch this place?" they both blurted out at once. "OK!" they once again replied at the same time. They left the school not even giving thought to the scene that had just taken place. 

"Do you want to grab a burger at Wendy's?" Maria asked with a smirk. She knew he hated Wendy's. 

"I hate Wendy's," Michael stated matter-of-factly.

Maria giggled. "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"How?"

"How what?" Maria inquired.

"How did you know I hate Wendy's? I never told you."

Maria squinted, then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I just overheard it from Max or Isabel." 

They drove a little ways before coming up with another suggestion. "Burger King!" Michael said.

"You read my mind"

**************

Max and Liz sat down on their little grassy hill where they sat each day for lunch. They didn't notice that Michael and Maria were missing, nor did they care. Lately they had been acting rather strange, and frankly no one liked it. Liz ate her meal in silence while Max stared at her. Liz really wasn't in the mood to have a talk with Max about their relationship; she realized that every time they were alone, the topic just always seemed to come up. After a while of wordlessness Max inquired about Alex and Isabel. They were almost always at lunch. They were not especially known for skipping school to go eat. Max then gave up after becoming aware that Liz was lost in thought. It was times like this when Max wished he could read Liz's mind; he wished he could get into her deepest thoughts and unlock the mysteries that plagued both he and Liz. He believed that just one glance into her thoughts would reveal a whole new world of Liz Parker.

**************

Michael and Maria picked at each other through their entire meal. Michael tickled her stomach and she retorted with a quick nibble on his neck. They continued this routine until it was time to get back to class. He walked Maria to her class and then he went to his class, which was a few doors down. 

He went in and sat in his seat. The bell rang and the teacher got up from his desk and began to lecture on the nine planets of the solar system. Michael couldn't help but think about math equations through the entire class and it was really affecting his ability to concentrate, not that he ever listened in class anyway. He thought it was very strange because Maria was in Algebra II at the time.

After class he confronted Maria about the whole episode thing. She informed him that through her class information about the solar system kept popping into her brain and she had never even studied the stuff before. They agreed that something was going on and decided to talk to the others about it. They scheduled another meeting at the Evans' because they were away for a few days on business.

**************

That night Maria and Michael told the gang about the thought trading. They all decided that they should go talk to the only person that could help, **Ray**.

They all got into their cars and drove to the small apartment above the museum. Michael and Maria were the first out of their cars, so the walked up the rusted, outside stairs, up to the door. Michael banged a couple of times before a groggy Ray answered it. "Can I help you?" he questioned before realizing it was Michael. "Oh, it's you come in. Did you bring the others?"

"Others?" Michael tried to look confused.

"Max and Isabel, and I also know about your human companions Maria, Liz, and Alex."

"You know about all of us?" Now Michael was really puzzled. "But how?"

"I did a little investigating. You know I can control my powers a little better than you guys."

"Of course," Michael mumbled. "We needed to ask you some questions," Michael stated.

"Ask away," Ray replied in his goofy museum guy voice.

"Maria and I have been receiving thoughts from one another."

"That's an easy one," Ray declared. "Sometimes, when one of our species develops a special bond between another creature the process of mind-reading occurs. It soon increases to a melding of both thoughts. If you both learn to channel your thoughts it can become a very useful tool."

"You mean that me and Michael will be able to read each others thoughts whenever we want to?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Yes," confirmed Ray.

"Cool," both Maria and Michael voiced. Michael was more ecstatic than he let on. This was what he had been waiting for. A chance to open up to Maria, without even having to say anything. They both sat there for a moment before leaving Max, Liz, Isabel, and Alex alone in Ray's small, one-person apartment. Silence plagued the room for a while. 

Max had time to think, once again. He was envious of Michael; he couldn't deny that. He wished that the connection would form between he and Liz. There were so many secrets, so much undiscovered territory that stretched from one thought to another. Max spoke up, "So Ray," he paused, "can this connection be built intentionally?"

"No," Ray declared. "The connection can only be formed through the intense love and mystery of a relationship built on true feelings and even denying the truth of. It bridges the minds of two that can not see eye to eye, but know they are meant to be. In Michael and Maria's case, it will help them become closer than they were before."

Now Max was even more jealous of Michael. Not only did he get the thoughts of the one he loved, but also he got it because he denied his own feelings for Maria.

**************

The Crashdown Café was very vacant tonight, most of the tables were empty and business was very slow. The little bell at the top of the door jingled and Michael and Maria walked in. They sat down in their booth, next to the window and each picked up a menu. They really didn't need them, they knew exactly what they wanted, but they acted perfectly as a privacy screen.

A beautiful, black-haired waitress, who looked about eighteen, walked up to the table; she had a huge smile on her face as she greeted Michael and Maria. She knew them both by name because they came to eat there all the time. 

"Hey Christina," Maria said, kind of distracted.

"Let me guess," Christina said sarcastically. "Two moon burger plates and sodas."

"Yea, that's great," muttered Michael as he looked away from Maria's eyes.

Christina returned to the kitchen and placed the order, then she filled two glasses with Pepsi and brought them to the couple. She decided not to disturb them, when she saw them with the menus held in front of their faces, instead, she set the cups down on the table.

Maria looked deep into Michael's eyes and solemnly asked him, "Do you love me?"

He was quick to return with, "Of course I love you. You are the sun to my moon, the stars to my night, you are the…um…the socks to my shoes…and the…"

"Ok, I get the picture."

They sat for a moment, gazes locked as thoughts poured from one mind to another. It was like the connection that they had made that night in the cave with the group, but more personal. Just then they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing; it was Christina standing with their food. She had also brought an extra bottle of Tabasco, seeing as how these people loved to eat it. "Enjoy," she said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "I'll be back in a bit to see if you need anything. TaTa."

Michael and Maria returned to their former position, without even registering that there was food in front of them. Michael moved closer to Maria and their lips locked; Maria pushed toward Michael and he flinched. "What's wrong," Maria asked.

"Were you thinking about my butt?" Michael questioned, in such a suave style. 

"Oops," was all Maria could say. It was going to take a little getting used to, the mind reading and all, but it was worth the sacrifice.

**************

Max, Liz, Alex, and Isabel sat in the cram-packed apartment as Ray told them about the eerie mind reading. They figured that if they used the information that he gave them wisely, they might be able to channel it or even convey it upon themselves. _Wouldn't that be great,_ Max thought. _Maybe one day my fantasy of Liz and I becoming a whole step closer will ultimately come into play._

They sat in the grim room on small, rounded, beanbag chairs (Ray's choice of furniture) and pondered their current predicament, seeing as how they always seemed to be in one. "What if," Isabel spoke up, "Max and Liz tried to channel their minds? Could they form a connection like Michael and Maria?"

"They could…but it would only be temporary. You three, or shall I say six, have not yet developed enough to actually form a connection intentionally. Because, you see, the humans as well as the aliens must channel and strengthen their energy to form a straight beam of thought from one to the other." He paused and took a deep breath; it was too late for all of these questions. "It is very hard to explain…just go home and get some rest; we will discuss this at a later date."

The four got up, without much ease, from the beanbags and hurried out the door. They thanked Ray for all of the help he gave them and got into their cars. Liz caught a ride home with Alex. The two cars disappeared into the black of night as Ray sat down at the kitchen table. Now that he found his fellow aliens, he new some questions were going to arise. Especially the one about their parents, and he knew he couldn't keep dodging it.

**************

Maria and Michael went back to her house. They **_both_** walked through the door and sat down on the large, green sofa. Maria put in the movie they were both thinking about and pressed they _play_ button. A 70's style song came on and they both started to sway with the music. Then Austin Powers started dancing around the screen, naked. Maria cracked up and Michael sat there staring at her simply irresistible face. He kissed her suddenly and they began to make-out. 

Just as this happened Maria's mom walked in the door.

"Uh…we…. were…just watching a moving…" Maria looked panic-stricken eyes looked toward Michael for help.

"And I fell," Michael added.

__

"And your lips just happened to fall onto hers?" Amy Deluca questioned.

Smooth move ex-lax, Maria thought.

"Hey," Michael yelled. Maria blushed.

"Okay…what'd I miss?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Michael was just leaving," Maria said as she shoved Michael out the door.

***************

The next day at school, Max and Liz both walked to Physics together. "Do you wanna skip?" Max asked Liz with puppy-dog eyes.

"You read my mind," Liz replied.

(Part three coming soon! Watch for it.)


End file.
